


Red Pine

by MerriWyllow



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, spoilers for 5.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the beginning of "Red Letter Day", spoilers for 5.18. A little conversation between Lisbon and Jane about having coffee in which important things are not said. Believe me or don't but I wrote 90% of the dialogue two weeks before the episode aired. Also, Rothelena's latest story provided me with just a little inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pine

TV Shows » Mentalist » Red Pine  
Author: MerriWyllow   
Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 5 - Published: 04-17-13 - Updated: 04-17-13 id:9210671  
Author's Note: Missing scene with spoilers for "Red Letter Day" 5x18.

xxxxxxx

When Jane stopped by her office with a teacup in hand, Lisbon said, "Bob Kirkland just called. He wants me to meet him for coffee."

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning."

"Don't trust him." He took a seat on the white couch.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him," he said.

"You think he killed Lennon."

"I know he killed Lennon, what I don't know is why. And I don't know why he is so interested in having coffee with you."

"You don't know why a man might be interested in having coffee with me? Well, that's certainly a switch from throwing me at billionaires."

"It's not the same thing. Mashburn WAS interested in YOU. And I know Kirkland isn't."

"Thanks, Jane."

"Don't be like that, I'm looking out for you here. You're a cipher to him, a placeholder. He wants to see what he can get out of you about me. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself and anybody else I need to. I've been doing it for a long time now."

For a moment Jane did not reply. He was trying not to say how much he wished he could take some of the burden off her shoulders.

"I know," he said, softly. "You are already too much a part of the game between me and Red John. I don't want you to be pulled into Kirkland's game too, whatever it is."

"I'm all in, Jane. Whatever happens, happens."

A surge of emotion stopped his tongue. She was all in. She was all his. And he dare not let it show how much that meant to him. He dare not reach his hand toward her. If he did, Red John would see it. Whatever slim advantage in safety it gave Lisbon to leave Red John wondering if Jane's feelings for Lisbon were shallow or deep, infatuation or love, situational or abiding, Jane would give her - no matter how much he craved more, no matter how much he wanted to fill her want.

With all that in his eyes, he looked at her. She saw it.

His voice cracked low when he said, "Thank you, Lisbon."


End file.
